


movie night

by lucid_lies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/lucid_lies
Summary: “What’re you doing?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	movie night

“What’re you doing?”

Side-eyeing Bucky, you brush away the questing fingertips. His hand sits dangerously high on your thigh. It started out with a playful pinkie here, a feather-light brush there. But he’s growing bolder by the second. 

There’s no mistaking the filthy intent behind his caresses, the impish gleam of his eyes, the slightest of smirks hidden in the corners of that vulgar mouth.

A game of cat and mouse.

“C’mon.” He runs his nose along the length of your jaw, the faintest traces of beer on his breath as he speaks against your skin. “Where’s your sense of adventure, pretty girl?”

The nickname startles you, breaks open a floodgate of memories; nights filled with bruising kisses, heavy thrusts that rattle your core, nails digging into sweat-slick shoulders as Bucky’s slurred Brooklyn accent shoves you over the edge with a, “ _Fuck, pretty girl, that’s right, that’s it. Cum for me, cum on that cock. Don’ worry, I gotcha._ ”

Your stomach clenches, a wave of prickling heat rushing from your crown down, down, down to settle deep in your belly. You swallow roughly, pussy aching. Fuck he’s not playing fair and he knows it.This is so not the time or place for him to be testing how long you’ll hold out, flirting with the edge of getting what he wants and pushing too far.

“Not in the common room, that’s for sure,” you say, glancing at the rest of the Avengers pointedly. ”Christ, Buck, **everyone’s** here.” 

Their attention might be glued to the TV but it’s the principal of the matter. If you let him get away with this, there’s no telling where you’ll end up.

~~Probably shoved into a hall closet, rutting in the dark amid defunct cleaning robots like a horny teenager…Which doesn’t sound as unpleasant as you want it to.~~

Bucky smirks, traces the crease where hip meets thigh with a thumb, nail scratching the denim of your jeans. “And?” he asks. 

Wicked fingers inch forward, rubbing along your inseam. The sensation, however dull, rouses your interest. Butterfly touches wind you up, make you yearn for something firmer to soothe that molten heat gathering low.

Biting back several strangled whimpers, all you say is, “Bucky.”

You’re not entirely sure it’s because you want him to stop.

His eyes, stormy and half-lidded, gleam. “You worry too much.”

But this is wrong on several levels, not to mention a pretty shitty thing to do. In what world is it okay to get off in front of your naively unaware teammates (Tony doesn’t count because hello, have you met the man)? What’s worse is you still can’t help the instinctual spread of your thighs; needy, welcoming.

“Shit shit shit shit.”

You’re utterly surrounded, drowning in the scent of him; woodsy cologne, beer and mint, the bitter tang of gunpowder.

_So not good._

Stubble scrapes the delicate skin of your decolletage, lips peppering the curve of your trembling shoulder with kisses. “They’re all watching the movie.” His tongue flicks along your pulse point with just a hint of teeth. “They’re not gonna notice as long as you keep quiet.”

Well, he’s not wrong…

The likelihood of getting caught is pretty slim. Tucked away in the back corner of the living room, you’ve got a loveseat to yourselves. The closest person is Steve who’s a decent distance away in his own chair.

A thick afghan covers your laps, the lights dimmed low, the volume of the TV plenty loud to cover any slip-ups. If you’re going to try anything now would be prime time. There’s no telling when you’ll get alone(ish) time again. More than one mission has left you high and dry.

On the other hand, you’re surrounded by people you need to be able to look in the eye over breakfast which MIGHT be a problem if they catch you with your pants down. Literally.

“I dunno, Buck –”

A broad hand tugs your thighs apart, the newfound space letting Bucky cup the length of your pussy. White lightening crackles down your spine, the ball of his palm nudging your clit. You almost bite clean through your lip to stop a gasp from escaping.

“Buck!” you hiss, jerking away flushed, hand flying out to wrap around his wrist. “Do you not have any shame?”

“I’d rather have you,” he says, a whiskey rough growl against your ear.

You bury your face into his shoulder with a groan.

He gets like this when he’s a little too relaxed, a little too close in mixed company. You deal with it by sneaking off for a quickie usually. But somehow that’s not on the table for tonight even though it’d be so easy to leave without anyone noticing. 

The door is literal steps away.

Instead, Bucky wants to play whatever game this is…

His new sensual sense of adventure is not entirely unwelcome. He’s never been so downright incessant. Bold. Demanding. Unable to keep his hands to himself even when he should. 

The fact that he knows what he wants and won’t take anything less than a serious no probably shouldn’t turn you on as much as it does. Having that hot, heavy gaze completely focused on you steals all higher brain function, leaving you feeling foggy-headed, struck dumb. 

He looks downright feral with want. A lazy jungle cat on the prowl.

In lieu of waiting for a response, Bucky shuffles closer, his chest a solid heat against your arm. “Jus’ let me have a little fun,” he says. His fingers are back in action, his thumb rubbing the button holding your pants closed. “After, I’ll leave you alone till later tonight.”

You bite down on the inside of your cheek. Silently promise to not give in so easily just because you like this new side of him.

“…”

He’s enjoying this far too much. 

The smouldering look says a million things without needing words. His smile, more a baring of the teeth, is downright wolfish. “You’ll let me play, won’t you, pretty girl?”

He’s making this whole resisting thing really, really hard.

“Is that what I’m going to do?” you ask hotly, intending to sound indignant. Failing miserably when it comes out breathless.

For all your protests, you don’t stop him when he slides past your waistband. Or when he taps your side so you lift your hips, helping get your pants down past your ass so he’s got room to work with. 

After some awkward shuffling, the blanket’s back in place and then he’s running his thick fingers from the hood of your clit to your entrance. They gather the wetness gathering between your folds with firm strokes. You cringe at the near-silent squelch, white-knuckling the cushion and keeping watch, shoulders tense.

He groans, his chest vibrating with the low, deep sound. Lips glide along the shell of your ear, his stubble scraping the edge of your jaw. You twitch, pussy clenching, skin tingling. Your pathetic whimper gets smothered by Bucky’s low murmuring, an undercurrent of antagonistic satisfaction threaded through every word. 

“You can pretend all you want that you weren’t hopin’ for this,” he says, “But this needy little cunt doesn’t lie, not to me. You wanted this. Didn’t you, pretty girl?”

“No.” Your voice wobbles, heart jumping into your throat. “No, I–”

“You’re the one who decided not to wear panties.”

Mortified at being found out, all you can do is hide your face, his throaty chuckle vibrating through you where you’re pressed together. 

Without wasting any time and ever the tactician, Bucky takes the opportunity to slip two fingers inside you when a loud explosion lights up the screen, the resounding boom disguising your choked off moan.

It’s been a bit since you fucked so you’re tight, everything feels bigger, and the burning stretch has your toes curling. He sets a rhythm that works to draw out your pleasure, a syrupy thick build-up that gets you desperate and shaking.

Without even realizing, you set your teeth into his collarbone. The salt of his skin sparks across your tongue. “ _Hng_ , oh my god.”

“Mm.” His nimble fingers pull out to smear slick over your clit, teasingly stroking the length of your slit before plunging them back inside, humming in approval at the sloppy, wet sound. “I can’t wait till I have you spread out across the bed, pretty pussy all swollen and fucked open.”

“Shit, don’t say stuff like that or I’ll–”

Eyes fluttering, the words turn to ash on your tongue, washed away by the mounting pleasure. Your belly is tight, thighs trembling, heart pounding in your ears, every breath rushing from you rapid and shaky. 

Every drag of Bucky’s knuckles sends bolts of desire up and down your spine. The uncomfortable feeling of how absolutely soaked you are adds to the sensation, makes you all the more lustful.

He grins. “Fuck, you like that don’t you?”

“B-Buck, ah, don’t do that - I can’t - **shit**.”

This is getting dangerous because if you’re not careful, you’ll slip up and then your cover will be blown. You don’t think you’ll survive the embarrassment. Or the never-ending teasing. 

Worrying at your bottom lip, your gaze bounces around the room. Everyone looks none the wiser. Then Steve shifts with a cough, the back of his ears and neck suspiciously pink.

_Can he–?_

Your heart nearly gives out, time freezing for a brief moment but then Bucky’s shoving as deep as he can, curling his fingers up to massage the spongy tissue of your g-spot in hard circles. 

Nerve endings jolt to life. Electrified, your world whites out, mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Your pussy gushes wetly around him, walls fluttering. “Fuuck,” You hiss quietly, hips angling away from Bucky’s relentless attack. “Okay, that’s it, that’s enough.” 

Turning his face into the curve of your neck, Bucky worries the skin with his teeth, and says, “No, we’re jus’ gettin’ started.”

You whine. “K-Knock it off, I’m serious.”

A wicked smirk tugs at Bucky’s lips, his eyes dark and gleaming with desire when they meet yours. He works a third finger into your pussy, the soft walls giving way when he thrusts hard enough. You rock up into his palm in response, eyes rolling back. 

“So am I, Sugar.” He greedily watches the furrow of your brow, your slack-jawed, fucked out expression. ”’m not gonna stop till you’re a drippin’ mess.”


End file.
